Ominous
I write this memoir regarding my life as of when these occurrences which shall lead to my death started, mainly to warn those out there that no matter how safe you and your feeble levels of comprehension would like to have you believe that you are, you are never alone, and never without the threat of death looming ominously and ever so close to finally obtaining you. I call them the ominous, many others I contacted who also noticed them had developed different names for them, and I recorded them out of respect. The watchers was a quite popular name. Also the void. And I believe one man, a Russian scientist referred to them as "dark matter". They are a collective consciousness that has evolved from the simplest of elements. Darkness. They began as a simple, mindless animalistic will, but according to them this was before "our earth". After that though, they quickly turned into something.. Smarter. They began to watch everything, take notes of behavior, and wanted to be a part of the wildness that was life. I first took note of the ominous in college. Nothing major happened, just occasionally shadows would seem to lean the wrong way, or sometimes darkness seemed to occur we're there was no shade, but those were mere slip ups, hiccups it can't perfect. It wasn't until I was 27 years old in which I saw it come into true effect. I was walking down the street in the small town of Tilbury, I had planned on going to the local dollar store for some 99 cent loaf of bread. I noticed a woman walking in front of me at some point, her shadow trailing closely behind her. She was elderly, and "dragged" herself more than walked and yet, seemed to be moving frantically, as if attempting to run. I was about 12 feet apart from her, and at first I swore it was me hallucinating, maybe due to the heat, but no. I saw her shadow "defying" her, mocking her movements and also... It seemed the arms of her shadow were reaching Down at her feet, just missing them, but making her stumble. Then it got a solid grip. She went tumbling down, I herd a swift crack as her head whipped against the pavement. Authorities said her leg had broken before her skull. After that I became increasingly paranoid about the darkness, my shadow seemed to grow more distant, and darkness seemed so much darker. I began making sure all of the lights were always on as soon as it started to turn dark, but there was always my shadow... One day I was walking once again to my local dollar store, when all of the sudden, on a random impulse, without even think about it, I stopped walking. My shadow didn't. It seemed to "notice" that It was no longer attached to me, and scrambled back, acting like nothing had happened, I stood there, staring at it... Then it turned, without myself turning, and performed an action one would do accompanied with a "shush". Then reverted to mimicking me. Now I knew the ominous was watching me, always stalking me, and always ready to kill me like it killed that old woman...I know it's going to. I've herd it whispering to itself in the night when it thinks I'm sleeping, it knows I can acknowledge it, and it fears that. So that's why I am writing this on this website, please here my warning about the ominous, for now that you have read this, now that you know, it will want to kill you as well. I hope this can become noticed enough, maybe if enough people know we can stop them. Oh god. It's my time, he's right behind me,' goodbye.' Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings